No One knows MY story
by NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo
Summary: Sadie realises that Lacy is a descendant of the Pharaohs but Drew has suddenly turned really protective of Lacy and so has a new girl who's shown up called Katie, with Ancient Egyptian monsters and ones Sadie's never heard of before attacking the school more and more frequently the only thing Sadie can think of to save Lacy is to kidnap her but is she prepared for the consequenses?
1. Chapter 1

Sadie realises that Lacy is a descendant of the Pharaohs but Drew has suddenly turned really protective of Lacy and so has a new girl who's shown up – Katie Gardiner but with Ancient Egyptian monsters and ones Sadie's never heard of before attacking the school more and more frequently the only way Sadie can see to save Lacy is to abduct her to Brooklyn House until Sadie can explain what's going on.

**Hey guys this is my second fan fic so please review and let me know what you think. This story is based after the battle with Apophis and after the Titan war but before Percy goes missing. The two wars happened around the same time. If the characters seem OOC please let me know and I will try to fix it.**

Chapter 1:

Sadie and Carter Kane walked down the halls of Brooklyn House arguing;

"I'm telling you Carter she's a descendant of the Pharaohs!"

"I would be more inclined to believe you if you could produce some actual evidence,"

"What about the growing attacks on the school?"

"We've always known how dangerous it is to have so many magicians in the one place, Sadie! The monsters are just realising that they can probably get a good meal by going to a place where there are lots of magicians and no wards." Sadie opened her mouth to reply but Carter cut in "Do you really think that one girl would be attracting all these monsters when all of you have … for lack of a better word failed,"

"Look Carter I don't know why she attracts monsters so much but it shows she's powerful – all the more reason to save her."

"If she were powerful the she would have felt the energy rippling through the Duat and reacted,"

"She _did! _The last time she was seen before we defeated Apophis was at the school dance – the one you actually went to!"

"Wait, WHAT?! why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I tried but you were to busy disagreeing with me to listen!"

"Okay well..." their voices faded as they walked off down the hall and a head stuck itself out of the door of a room they had just past. The head's owner sighed she wished she didn't have to lie to Carter and Sadie but if anyone found out the truth it would be worse than … the Titan war, way worse, gods fighting gods, magicians fighting demigods, mortals fighting mortals and trying to figure out why. But if this happened (and she hoped that it wouldn't) it wouldn't be like all the other times the gods had fought, like the constant feuding between gods or even gods and demigods/magicians verse Kronus/Apophis, no this would destroy the entire world shake everything back to the old days and open up feuds so old she had no idea if they could even be fixed. And as usual she was stuck in the middle, oh well.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood Drew finished her story about the monsters at school and Lacy clarified that the monsters were ones she had never heard of before, and for a daughter of Aphrodite she was extremely interested in the fighting and monster side of camp Half-Blood.

"so," said Chiron, his eyes staring directly into Drew's eyes "You are saying that the monster attacks are getting stronger and more frequent?"

"Yes, at least once a day, or twice, or even three times! And sir, as much as Lacy is interested in some rather un-Aphrodite-ish stuff the two of us are not enough to hold off the monsters," Drew was trying as hard as she could to not use charm-speak on Chiron and the cabin leaders because she didn't want them to agree to her request only to discover the charm-speak and change their minds.

"Yes but what you ask is simply impossible, to spare a fighter at such a time – we are still only just recovering from the Titans and it would be very unlikely we would have anyone agree to-"

"I'll go," a voice said everyone's' heads turned to see the speaker, when the realised who it was the were shocked – Katie's hatred of Drew for trying to pair her up with Travis was well known "Lacy is my friend and I can fight well with a sword, a knife, even with plants when I'm in a fix,"

"Well if you're sure..." Chiron sounded uncertain

"I am,"

**So yeah let me know what you think and please review, please, please, please? Also can you guess who the person at Brooklyn House was? I have no idea what else to say so yeah let me know what you think and I'll update more. Or if you don't like it let me know and I won't update it … Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys please please please let me know what you think. Sorry about the wait I have been very busy with things such as NaNoWriMo and school but I have now give up on NaNo as my current word count is 3,900 and it's not growing anyway here it is:**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You think I could be Rick Riordan? Peps I'm a 14 year old girl who's worried about completing grade 8 homework! Rick has a son! (In case you still don't get it I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or the Kane Chronicles)**

Chapter 2:

Lacy sighed and watched Drew and Katie fight each other for the third time that day. Lacy was normally a quiet person out of camp … but a person (especially with ADHD) could only stand so much fighting. As they walked up to the flat they were staying at now seeing as to be safe they needed to live together to help protect each other she spoke up

"Guys! Shut It!" she exclaimed, "Look if we want to live together and survive long enough to actually fight a monster then we need to sort a few things out; Drew, Katie doesn't like Travis, so stop telling her she does. Katie, when Drew is talking about our school she does not mean to annoy you she is trying to prepare you, so would both of you stop arguing!" Lacy said the whole thing without taking a breath then at the end took a huge breath and stormed into her room, leaving Drew and Katie shocked.

The next day at lunch, Sadie looked around, unsatisfied. Carter had finally given in and agreed that she could tell Lacy about The House of Life, this would in theory make Sadie happy because she would get a new recruit to train, but instead she was just uneasy – every time she tried to talk to Lacy alone she would discover her talking with the new girl in Sadie's drama class, Katie and half the time they would both be talking to Drew _Drew!_ Sadie thought with a sigh _why would Sadie want to talk to Drew? Drew of all people?! _As Sadie looked around the table she realised that Lacy was missing.

"Where's Lacy?" she asked.

"She had to go see Ms Sampson," Belinda, one of the girls in Lacy's class replied "Oh there she is now!" Sadie turned around to see Lacy enter, she waited for her to walk over to them so she could ask Lacy for a private talk, but instead Lacy walked right past her and to another table. The only people at the other table were Drew and Katie.

"What is with them?" She inquired.

"What is with who?" Walt asked her.

"_Them!_" she exclaimed pointing at Drew, Katie and Lacy "What is with _Them?_ Drew and Lacy would never even _talk _to each let alone sit together! And now that new girl Katie has come and all of a sudden the there of them are best friends! Well that is it!" Sadie got up and marched over to the table that Lacy was sitting at.

"Lacy!" Sadie was angry now "Can I please talk to you?!" she practically spat at her

"Who is this?" asked Katie

"Sadie! What has gotten in to you!?" Lacy cried "I am just trying to be polite to a new person and help her understand her timetable so she can find her way around school, and this is how you act?" then Drew stepped in

"Katie this is Sadie Kane, Sadie this is Katie Gardener" Sadie tried to compose herself

"I'm sorry about how I acted before I am having err... boy trouble and every time I try to ask Lacy for help well I can't... but I'm pleased to meet you" she held out her hand and Katie shook it.

"It's okay I know lots of times that's happened before..." Katie trailed off

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Sadie asked

"We all go to the same summer camp" Lacy explained

"Okay... But Lacy seriously can I talk to you for a minuet? Sadie inquired

**So that's chapter 2 sorry that it's kind of short. Please review or I will stop updating. Could someone please explain to me about beta's because I'm not sure what they are exactly?**


	3. Author note

**Hey peps APPOLOGIES! I have just come back from a 3 day camping trip and go on a 2 week one tomorrow - Don't you love summer? - Anyway i will update when i get back. i know what i want to do just haven't got time to write it down. BIG SHOUT OUT TO Demigodishness (Appologies if i spelt that wrong) Who gave me an idea on how to finnish the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people sorry that it's been so long but for once I have a good excuse... as I said I have been at AJ2013 and I got back yesterday, just to clarify I live in Australia so it's Summer here at the moment... anyway here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick's except copies of all the PJ, HoO and KC so far published.**

"_Okay... But Lacy seriously can I talk to you for a minuet" Sadie inquired _

"Um... Okay but make it quick could you?" Lacy replied

"I'll try," Sadie said as Lacy got up. The two of them walked out of the hall.

"You know Drew is much better at giving boy advice than me..." Lacy started to say.

" Look Lacy..." Sadie trailed off _how to say this? _She wondered "I – well we – the people – argh! I honestly have no idea how to say this but- WHAT IS THAT?!" Sadie shouted the last bit because looming up behind Lacy was a huge black dog. Lacy turned around and gasped, she pulled out one of her hair clips - which Sadie didn't think would help the situation – and got into a fighting stance,using the clip as if it was a sword, then she seemed to pause as if she had realised something

"Wait you can see it?" she inquired

"Um yeah ... it's kind of hard to miss..."

"Do you know who both your parents are?"

"Not sure what that's got to do with anything but yeah..."

"Okay... now back to the Hell-hound"

"The _what?_"

"The monster, its a dog and its evil, hence the name Hell-hound"

"Okay..." Suddenly Lacy's hairclip elongated into a sword and Lacy jumped up onto the top of the dog's back and started attacking it with the hairclip-turned-sword and yelled

"Sadie go get Drew and Katie!... I need help!"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Well then We're screwed"

"Why?"

"I can't take him on my own!"

"Can I help?"

"NO! If your certain you know who both your parents are then it's a wonder you can even see it!"

"But I can see it so I must be able to help right?" Sadie started to pull out her wand, when she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Put away the wand, it won't help against this monster," said an oddly familiar voice, Sadie turned around to confront the person behind her but they were wearing full body armour that looked like it was from Ancient Greece, all Sadie could see were Amber eyes shining through the eye-slit in the odd looking helmet (Sadie wasn't sure if that was from Ancient Greece or not). Before Sadie or the Amber-eyed girl could say anything they heard Lacy cry

"Wahhh!" followed by a crash, Sadie turned around to see Lacy picking herself up of the floor next to the wall which she had apparently crashed into, she looked at the Amber-eyed girl and said

"I must be hallucinating because I'm sure your not real but seeing as your apparently here care to help?" the Amber-eyed girl grinned and pulled out a sword from apparently no-where

"Sure," As she spoke Sadie could tell she had met her before – she _knew_ that voice just she couldn't place it, the Amber-eyed girl continued "attack plan beta?" then both Lacy and the Amber-eyed girl charged at the dog and both jumped over the dog's back and landed on the other side then both stabbed it with their swords at the same time, the dog started to disintegrate, turning into gold dust. Lacy looked at the Amber-eyed girl

"I don't understand, you left, you swore you were never coming back, you said your mother's side was more important than your father's and you weren't going to come back, ever." the Amber-eyed girl met Lacy's eyes and said

"I lied; I'm back," then she turned and walked off. Sadie frowned, she _knew _that walk. She _knew _that person but with the amour on she couldn't tell who she was. Sadie turned to Lacy, look I have no idea what just happened but I really need to tell you something."

-magical,-mystical,-break-line!-

"So what your telling me is that the Egyptian gods are real and your descended from the Pharaohs of Egypt and that gives you magical powers and you think I might be too? If this is true then Sadie, This, Is, Bad.

… **And so ends the next chapter :) prizes go to the people who can guess who the Amber-eyed girl is (She also happened to be the one in the first chapter who stuck her head out the door)and who her godly parent is. Please review! I think this is my first or second actual fight scene written so I want to know how it went. Anyone got any requests for characters or things to show up in this story? I can find ways to work many people in but I want to know who you guys want. Wow this is a long Authors Note, I'll stop now, 5 reviews till I update again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update till 5 reviews but I went back and read all the reviews and decided to update anyway :) **

**AthenaGreyEyes98: No the girl wasn't Hazel though good guess :) I'll give you a clue: she's from the Kane Chronicles :)**

**Disclaimer:**** NO! (People try to pull away my copy of MoA) I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't own anything!**

Sadie watched Lacy run away, back into the cafeteria and smiled sadly, she had a plan forming in her head but she'd have to talk to Carter...

later that day...

"No"

"Carter please..."

"NO!" Carter turned to look at Sadie "Look, if you want to get this kid to Brooklyn house you can but I will not play a part in kidnapping her!"

"Carter … it's for her own safety, Please?"

"No..." Sadie could tell Carter was wavering

"Please?"

"Oh fine … but you have to take the Ankle-biters' class for the next two weeks!"

"Hey! … Okay,"

"Even if the plan fails?"

"I don't know how it could but... yes"

"Okay then, what do you want me to do?"

"Okay well you know how when Lacy met you she said that you were cute? Well I want you to invite her over for dinner,"

"Okay so I just say 'Hey Lacy come to a warehouse for dinner and meet all my friends?'"

"No you say that you'll come and pick her up then drive her here and bring her in"

"Oh...kay"

the next day...

Carter wished he hadn't agreed to this... even getting rid of the Ankle-biter's for two weeks didn't compensate for this maybe three weeks would have... oh well to late to back out now, Sadie had the whole thing planed out, much as he hated to do this to an innocent girl... family came first right? He was trying to justify this when she walked by. 'time to put on a show' he thought and walked up to her

"Hey Lacy, I was wondering if..." he trailed off, 'better to get it over with' he told himself, "Do you want to go out sometime?" 'okay start he thought hopefully she doesn't think I'm crazy...'

"Carter... that's really sweet but … I have a boyfriend"

"Oh, okay,"

"I'm sorry but if I cheated on him he'd probably kill me... not literally of course but..."

"No it's okay, your boyfriend's one lucky guy..." he turned and walked away, where had that come from? He wondered, he hadn't meant to say that. He grimaced as Sadie walked up...

"So... your picking her up at seven as planed?..." Carter looked up at Sadie and as he stared at her his face suddenly brightened

"I'm sorry Sis, she already has a boyfriend... on a better note you've got the Ankle-biter's for the next two weeks!"

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... I wanted to make it longer but couldn't see how... anyway … guesses as to who Lacy's boyfriend is? You may think that this is a filler but part of it is important later on... trust me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry about the wait but it's been hectic, what with school starting again – I'm in grade nine now! (Yes people I live in _Australia_ where we start our new school year at the start of the actual year... anyway) so that's been hectic but now here's a new chapter where hopefully something will happen... I honestly have no idea. Also I'm sure I already said it but I have had to change when this story is set... it is no longer before Percy goes missing but in the months between TLH and SoN so yes Percy is missing.**

**Disclaimer:**** "I own nothing! I own nothing, please give me back my copy of Mark of Athena!**

"Hey Carter?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I borrow Freak?"

"Mmm,"

"Cool! Wait your just going to let me borrow your monster without question?"

"Mmm,"

"Carter? Carter are you asleep? … Oh well technically he said yes soo..."

Lacy was walking home from school... by herself … which she knew was wrong but she was just so fed up with Drew and Katie's constant bickering so she had walked home via the ice-cream shop where she had gotten an ice-cream (surprise!) and a call from Drew who had gotten home and demanded Lacy get home at once! So Lacy had started walking home again.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, and not a normal noise either, not like a car or something but a really loud screech, like a giant chicken or … a harpy? Lacy grabbed her hair clip and turned it into a sword then turned to face the monster, only to discover that it was not a harpy but something that Lacy had never seen before but looked like descriptions she'd read of … gryphons?

"Well in any case it's a monster," she muttered to herself as she charged towards the monster. Before Lacy could even raise her sword a voice yelled from on top of the gryphon

"_Si-Kebib!_" **(sorry if I spelt it wrong but I don't have any of Rick's books on me at the moment) **and a blast of blue stuff came flying down and suddenly Lacy was encased in a block of ice, but somehow she could still see and think and breath and stuff. Sadie climbed down off the gryphon and smiled a little maniac-ley,

"I'm sorry Lacy but this is for your own good, I tried the formal approach, and the informal approach and nothing worked, I'm sorry but if I'd left you be then you could have gotten the whole school destroyed!" Sadie then set to work strapping Lacy to the gryphon and after that climbed on herself and flew off, back to Brooklyn house.

When Lacy didn't arrive home half an hour after Drew called her and when she didn't respond to any more phone calls they went looking. After walking all the way to the ice-cream bar and asking around as to when Lacy had last been seen there and getting nothing since forty five minuets ago they started getting worried and heading back to the apartment but on the way they noticed that there was a section of the pavement that was covered in water, they hadn't thought anything of it on the way up but now they wondered if it had something to do with Lacy's disappearance. As Katie went to talk to some nymphs living in trees across the road Drew looked around for clues.

When Katie eventually got the nymphs attention (these nymphs seemed especially upset about the fact that their trees were next to a road and their trees were getting abused and at first refused to talk to her) she asked them about anything they had seen across the road recently and the nymphs started to talk about the commotion.

"There was a girl walking down the street..." at this all the nymphs started talking

"She was really pretty,"

"Yeah! She had nice hair..."

"It kind of reminded me of Aphrodite..."

"CAN I PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY!?" the first nymph to talk yelled and all the others shut up "and then there was this big screech and the girl turned around and this _gryphon_ flew down and then she pulled out one of her hair clips and it turned into a sword and she charged at the gryphon but then some _Egyptian Spawn_" she said the word like a major insult "calls down something and next thing we know the girl is in a block of ice, then the _Egyptian _straps her to the gryphon and flies off." before Katie could say anything Drew called out in a really shrill voice (even for Drew)

"KATIE! COME HERE NOW!" Katie hurriedly thanked the Nymphs and crossed the road to Drew.

"What is it Drew?" she asked

"Look!" Drew cried holding something up for Katie to see "It's Lacy's hairclip! The one that turns into a sword! What does it mean?" Drew looked at Katie

"It means we need to get to camp right away! Come on! The nymphs told me some stuff to I'll explain on the way!" Katie started running, drew turned to follow then paused,

"Um Katie? Camp's that-a-way" she pointed in the other direction to the one Katie had been heading in.

"Yeah but or apartment is in this direction and we probably want our gear don't we?" Katie had hardly paused in her run and now Drew started to follow her.

"Good point."

half an hour after arriving back at Brooklyn house Sadie was sat on the couch in the lounge room with Carter standing over her while Zia helped Lacy through a warm shower and found her some dry clothes.

"... _Stole_ my gryphon … _Froze _an innocent girl … probably caused a massive disruption in town! What where you thinking?!" Carter paused half to catch his breath and half to give Sadie a chance to respond which she did,

"I was thinking that I should get the untrained descendant of the Pharaohs to Brooklyn House so she could be trained or at least not be a danger to others, and seeing as she wasn't going to come the conventional way I had no other choice,"

"But freezing her Sadie? Really?"

"I'm sorry about that honestly I didn't intend to freeze her but in the heat of the moment … you know?"

"What about stealing Freak huh?"

"I asked you and you said yes but when I think about it maybe you were asleep?" Sadie was feeling kind of sheepish but kind of indignant as well so she did one silly thing? Carter did stupid things all the time and nobody told him off for it! Just then Zia walked in,

"Carter? You want to go do your welcome speech?" she asked

"Sure, where is she?" Carter responded

"The third room on the left, third floor," Zia said then yelled "THIRD FLOOR" after him when Carter left the room.

"Look Zia if Your going to tell me off please don't, Carter's been going on and on about it and I'm pretty sure he's said everything that's to be said," Sadie started

"I have only one thing to say then I'll leave you alone," Zia replied "And I can assure you that carter wont have said this," Sadie rolled her hand in a go-on gesture "Look, Sadie throughout my life I have put up with many things, you think you've had it rough? Try fighting two mythological wars at once, keeping both wars secret from the other armies, and having your boyfriend leave you to work for and later be possessed by the Greek equivalent of Apophis all at once!" Zia exclaimed, "Now from all this I've learnt to be very lenient among other things but kidnapping one of m- an innocent person on a whim is to much! I'm sorry, but I cant put up with it, so I'm going to go visit my dad's side of the family for a while, while this gets sorted out, I'll be back in a while but I'm sorry I just need a break for a while, tell Carter I'm really sorry but I need some time to myself." Zia turned and ran upstairs to her room, Sadie close on her heels

"Zia, I'm sorry, seriously, don't go please-" she broke of when Zia who had picked up a case that was lying on her bed turned to look at her

"I'm sorry Sadie but I really need some time alone right now." She turned and jumped onto the window edge.

"Zia! Stop what are you doing!?" Sadie cried running forward,

Zia turned to look at Sadie and yelled

"I'M GOING TO FUFILL MY DESTINY AS MY FATHER'S DAUGHTER!" then she jumped.

**MWA HA HA I'M EVIL, but we learnt a lot this chapter, and it was a long one too, I've compiled a list of things we learnt: **

**Carter mumbles in his sleep**

**Drew actually cares about Lacy**

**Zia was not only in the war against Apophis but another war at the same time where her then boyfriend pulled a Luke**

**For Zia fulfilling her destiny includes jumping out of high-up windows.**

**Now some questions – who is Zia's dad and why is he so important? What's going to happen to Lacy? What's going to happen to Zia? Who is Zia's boyfriend? Who is Lacy's boyfriend? How is Carter going to react to Sadie telling him that Zia just jumped out a window? Think you know an answer? Comment and tell me! Also tell me who you want to appear in this story and I will try to make it happen! - NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo is out Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I just went through and re-read the reviews. You guys are amazing! Lets try for five more reviews this chapter shall we? Even I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen now so let's find out... :)**

**Disclaimer:**** "NO!" (Perry the Platypus tries to pull away my copy of TLH) "I own nothing! Including the rights to Nintendo Wii … although I do own one!"**

_Zia turned to look at Sadie and yelled_

"_I'M GOING TO FUFILL MY DESTINY AS MY FATHER'S DAUGHTER!" then she jumped._

Sadie ran to the window in time to see Zia fall … and fall … and fall … and freeze in mid-air? … well not exactly freeze, but it seemed like she was hovering in-mid air and slowly being lowered to the ground, there appeared to be a halo of light around her as she was lowered to the ground. When Zia reached the ground the light disappeared and Zia ran off. Carter ran into the room,

"What's with the yelling?" he asked as Sadie turned away from the window,

"Carter, I know your going to hate me … but Zia just jumped out the window … and landed safely on the ground," Sadie hesitated to see how Carter would react.

"WHAT?!" he cried running to the window and looking down, "We have to find her!"

"CARTER!" Sadie shouted as he ran out of the room "She said she wanted some time to herself, and something about her dad - "Carter cut her off

"I don't care! I'm going to find her! You stay here and try to convince Lacy that she's descended from Egyptian Pharaohs! NO! Don't argue with me! Your not in any position to tell me off right now," then he ran out of the room and Sadie went to find Lacy.

Lacy was in the guest bedroom on the third floor with her back to the door and her body in a position that made it look like she was trying to hide whatever it was she was looking at.

"Come on, come ON!" she muttered then turned away discarding what appeared to be a phone with a giant slot in the side, just as Sadie walked in.

"What do you want?" Lacy glared a Sadie with not quite hatred but at least major annoyance,

"Lacy, look I know you hate me right now but-"

"_Hate _you? No Sadie I don't hate you, I know you were simply trying to do what you thought was right, but you have no idea what you have set in motion by doing this, my mother is a powerful woman and my boyfriend … has anger management issues. They will both get angry with you and in general all the Egyptian … Mages did you say? And the Egyptian gods and … your whole world trust me."

"But Lacy unless your mum or boyfriend knows about the Egyptian gods, they won't know where you are or who took you and if they know they would have sent you to the first Nome or here by now, I am sorry to disappoint you but that is the sad truth." Sadie didn't want to be a party pooper but someone had to tell her and it was better her – who Lacy was already annoyed with than someone else.

"Look Sadie, I don't really have the energy to explain it all to you – and even if I did I'm not sure I would – but trust me, my mum knows and she will tell my boyfriend, and our other friends and then they'll come looking, and when they find you, you'll be sorry, I'll be sorry two but I won't be able to stop them, the gods will be on the war path, and do you want to know who put them there Sadie? You did. And now everything is out of our control."

"Lacy what are you talking about?"

"We have our own secrets Sadie,"

"Okay, let's say for the sake of the argument that your mum and friends come looking for you, there's the whole world out there, how are they going to know where to even start looking?" Sadie thought she'd found the flaw in Lacy's story – there _had _to be one she knew, this couldn't be real, but Lacy simply smiled sadly and said

"Drew and Katie'll tell them, they're probably there right now... at home..."

Meanwhile … at Camp Half-Blood …

"Leo? LEO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Piper stood at the entrance to Bunker Nine looking into the utter chaos that she knew housed Leo somewhere in it's depths.

"Piper? Is that you?" came the reply

"Yes, and you'll want to come and hear this,"

"how would you know?"

"Trust me," Piper waited wondering if she should say more or not and was just opening her mouth to yell again when Leo appeared

"Okay, this had better be good, I was nearly ready to install the motion sensors for the Wii 'motes," Leo grumbled.

"Drew and Katie just got back to camp … something happened to Lacy,"

"Crud … okay, Buford … you turn off the timer then have a break, I'll give you an extra polish when I get back … Wait how did you know?!" he turned to Piper who simply smiled

"Aphrodite camper Leo … that and Lacy couldn't shut up about it ..."

"Does the whole cabin know then?"

"Nope just me … you think Lacy wants Drew to know she has a boyfriend? Come on."

**Wow, well that was interesting, wasn't it? Next chapter will hopefully tell us what happened to Zia and have some action though don't hold me to that, at the moment I'm writing as I go so I am very sorry about the wait but as soon as I finish the chapter I upload so don't think I'm uploading periodically because … well good luck finding the pattern there. Anyway, Debating has just started again at school, which either means I'll update more slowly because I'll be debating or more quickly because I'll want a break from the research required for writing the debates. Anyways have fun and Happy St. Patrick's day! :) Remember Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :) I will get to the story in a moment but first I have a question, I am thinking of writing a fanfic where you can either read the whole thing like a story or just follow one character's story by jumping to other chapters, what do you think? Would you read it and if so how? Whole or character by character? Leave a review response, any way on to the story, where were we? Ah yes camp... and Zia...**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

As Zia fell she prayed this would work... not to the Egyptian gods, they would hate her now, or at least be very displeased, hate was a strong word to use when talking about the gods, no Zia prayed to other higher powers, to Olympus, to her Father, and her aunt, and anyone who would help her after her refusal to do what was right, after she ran away from camp, and left the Greek world behind. She was about two thirds of the way down and falling fast, had almost given up hope when a shaft of light appeared around her and she heard a voice in her head.

"_Hello Zia, daughter of mine, what brings you running back after you swore never to return?"_ Zia sighed,

"_Hello Father," _she thought "_the worlds, the gods … it is all in peril, and I will do what I must to prevent the very fabric of this world coming apart." _there was a pause and then Zia realised she was now standing on the ground, the light vanished and Zia ran off, keeping up a mental conversation with her father

"_Even if it means accepting your fate?" _

"_Yes even then"_

"_Very well, then I should inform you the Boy of Horus follows you" _

"Of course he is," she muttered. To her father she said _"What of Zoe?"_

"_Zoe Nightshade is now in the Realms of the Dead" _this was a new voice and one Zia knew only two well

"_Well then it shouldn't be too hard for her to help me" _She responded, there was a pause before Hades replied

"_What you ask is impossible, for me to allow someone to return it can not be done." _

"_Well then I guess you can all kiss my fate goodbye, without Zoe it can't happen can it?" _Zia walked a thin line, while no-one knew exactly what Zia's future was, they knew it was tied to a prophecy, only when the Oracle was asked it had spouted one line then paused, Zia shuddered remembering what had happened next, what the Oracle had said then: '_Daughter of Fire and Shade of Night,' the Oracle paused, 'I cannot see this prophecy, only the first line, good luck adventurer on you search' the eyes dimmed and Zia had returned from the attic more confused than before. _Zia was yanked out of her memory by the two gods fighting in her head

"_It is still impossible!"_

"_She's right, without the _Hunter _this will not work, I can see that much" _Hades seemed to pause before replying

"_Very well, but only her, and only as a Shade, nothing more, understood?"_

"_Very much Uncle"_

"_I Told You Not To Call Me That" _Zia felt the pressure in her head which she hadn't even noticed till now relax a little as Hades left,

"_Thank you father" _Zia thought

"_I have brought you some breathing space, but don't count on it lasting, head straight back to camp now Zia" _He was gone before Zia had the chance to respond.

Zia's feet hadn't stopped in her running the whole time but she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, now looking around she realised she was at the BAG Academy, but it was deserted, she glanced at her watch and started at the time

"How long was I going for?" she muttered to herself, then remembered the pyramid Sadie had got Alyssa to be placed in the school grounds, "Well it's as good as any other," she mused to herself before heading onto the grounds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\ Line Break/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back to CHB...

Drew and Katie stood before the camp council, telling them what had happened for about the third time when they heard a crash and thud upstairs, everyone jumped up grabbing their various weapons and run up the stairs, Jason Grace in the lead. At the top of the stairs they found a girl looking completely wreaked, as if she had fought fifty monsters at once, she spun at the sound of them holding her own sword before recognising Jason and starting

"You should defiantly not be here," she stated before passing out, Jason and Piper ran forward to catch her as she fell.

"Jason," Piper said "Who is this girl?"

"And how does she know you?" Annabeth seemed on guard, unusual for her

"This," Jason looked directly at Piper as he said it "Is Zia Rashid, and," He turned to look at Annabeth "She was my first quest,"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

"Halt, Magician, and hear me, for I bear a warning and a message," Carter looked around for the person the voice belonged too, before thinking that maybe there wasn't one, then a shape started to form out of the shadows and stepped forward, but it wasn't a person, it was mist in the shape of a person, not not mist he thought but, she was certainly not quite human... she almost looked like …

"A _ghost_?" he whispered, the girl smiled sadly, yes that it what I am, but I am not here to talk about me, I'm sure you'll find out later, for now I bear a message and a warning for you Cater Kane," Carter gulped and tried to look brave

"All right, I assume your not going to let me leave until you tell me so shoot," he looked at her

"Very well, if that is thy- your wish then, the message: If you chose to continue you will risk the life of all, humans, magicians, gods, - your sister has already done this but if you turn back now then it may be put right without much harm, if you chose to go on this is impossible," she paused as if waiting for an answer

"I have to go on, I need to find Zia," Carter said, the girl frowned,

"Why does thy- do you care so much for Zia anyway?" she asked

"She's my girlfriend, I've saved the world been hailed as a hero and I will stop at nothing to save her," he replied "Is this part of the message or warning?" he inquired, the girl shook her head

"No simply my curiosity," she replied "On to the warning then:" She opened her mouth but the voice that came out wasn't her's: _"Carter," _Carter started, it was Zia speaking, _"Don't try to find me, you take the massive risk of losing your life, you risk my life, and you risk the safety of Brooklyn House, if you follow me there will be know way to stop them from storming the House to find Lacy, I warn you we can be ruthless, so think hard before continuing." _When the message finished Carter shook his head, and looked at the ghost

"I understand the warning, truly I do, but Zia is my girlfriend and I have to find her," he said the girl nodded like she expected this,

"Very well I have done all I can, but since Zia trusts you I will give you some free words of advice, Zia's last boyfriend betrayed her, tried to kill her and nearly succeeded in destroying the world, Zia hasn't trusted men since. You claim to be a hero, boy, but in my experience, and Zia's too, men are unreliable, and heroes are the worst," then the mist dissipated and she vanished.

**Happy fun times! well I did it, I got through the next chapter, :) guesses as to who the ghost was? No prizes unfortunately, sorry for the OCness of pretty much every character, I'll try to get back on track next time. NO stop what you are thinking about Jason and Zia, that's not what I meant okay? Next time I'll try to explain what I mean, in the meantime drop a comment for a earlier chapter :) bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, hi? Lets see where were we shall we? Yes that's right … Zia's at camp and knows Jason … Carter's probably condemning all of Brooklyn House to death … and does _anyone _know who Zia's former boyfriend is? … anyway onto the chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan (The Troll)**

When Zia arrived back at camp half-blood she had no idea what to expect … she had been gone so long, and probably most of the campers she had known would have left … either to start lives in the mortal world or … Zia tried not to think about the other option. What she didn't expect to see however was Jason Grace running up the stairs from the basement, Imperial Sword in hand. So she did the natural thing, confused everyone by telling him he shouldn't be there and then fainting … not that she'd wanted to faint of course but it had just happened … and she'd let it … she didn't regret it though, he deserved it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

After Zia had been taken to the infirmary all Annabeth wanted to do was go into the forest and hunt monsters … by herself. But unfortunately she was needed at the counsellors meeting which was getting kind of out of control …

"ZIP IT!" Annabeth yelled "Look I know we all want to know what the Hades is going on and our newer counsellors want to know who Zia is but by all talking at once we won't get anywhere," she looked all around the table, everyone's eyes were on her, _gods I wish Percy was here,_ she thought to herself, not that he'd be able to help with explaining, actually he'd probably have doubled the noise, but it was somehow reassuring to have him at her side, _but he's not here,_ she thought sadly before looking at Piper, who was smiling encouragingly if looking concerned, _I can do this, _Annabeth told herself, "Okay thank you for your attention, the best way to go about this at the moment would probably be having one or two people explaining who Zia is, then we'll move on from there," she looked around at the council then down at her hands again,

"Well Annabeth, you seem to know Zia the best, and I'm sure we all want to know what Jason's going on about so why don't you start then Jason can tell us what he's talking about?" Annabeth glanced up at Clarisse astonished that she had joined in with something non-war-related, Clarisse just nodded encouragingly

"Um, Okay, so Zia was a camper here eight years ago, when we were both eight, and I'd just come to camp, She is a daughter of Apollo and everyone knew there was something special about her, everyone could see that she was destined to some sort of prophecy, but when the Oracle was asked about it, she gave the first line then couldn't see anything else, she said Zia needed to search elsewhere for the Prophecy, which as far as we know has never happened before or since. Instead of Zia accepting the quest to find the prophecy about her future, she refused, she ran away from camp, saying that she'd never return, that she was going to track down her mother's family. As far as I know no-one has heard from her or seen her since – until today," Annabeth looked up to find everyone's attention locked on her, she turned to Jason "What did you mean she was your first quest?" she asked, turning everyone's attention away from her, to Jason, he looked at his hands and took a deep breath

"When I was seven, I was given my first quest, everyone argued about it, sending a seven year old on a solo quest, the senate discussion lasted a week, but eventually it was decided that I would go, because they all assumed that as the son of J-Zeus I was perfectly capable of looking after myself, so my first quest was to find a demigod who was reputed to be travelling through San Francisco by herself, after I found her I offered to help her, but she didn't take me seriously until we met some Hell-hounds and she realised that I was a demigod, she still refused to accept my help, saying that she'd rather survive on her own, after about a week of us arguing she finally agreed to try so I helped her find the wolf-house and then I left for camp thinking my job was done, everyone congratulated me, only she never showed up, we waited a full month before sending out a search party, eventually the search reached the wolf-house where Lupa told us that she had come and gone, heading off to camp. We never saw her again." he looked up at the room and Annabeth could see the pain hidden in his eyes at remembering this story, she didn't blame him, he was remembering failing his first quest, which was a horrible feeling, she knew. Leo broke the silence

"Guys, what do we do now?"

"Hu?" the reply came from the room in general, everyone looked at Leo with confusion

"Well there's a girl no-one's seen for years just show up at camp, the fact that Lacy's vanished and the ship that needs to be finished before the solstice … what are we going to do? Do we send out a search party for Lacy?, sit around second guessing ourselves about why Zia's here? wait until she wakes up and ask her? Do we continue building the Argo II or postpone it?, what's the plan?" the council fell silent as they thought about what Leo had said.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Carter wished he had Sadie with him. He knew that he could go back at any time and get her, send a message through the Duat, - Could you do that? He wondered – but he knew if he did he would lose Zia's trail, he'd already wasted enough time with that ghost but had been able to find the trail again... barely, Carter wasn't a good tracker and the only way he had gotten this far was because Zia had trodden in a puddle, but that was drying out now and Carter wasn't sure he'd be able to follow it any further, he slipped his vision into the Duat and out again quickly, a trick he'd recently figured out which allowed him to see magic being used nearby. He was nearly ready to admit defeat when he saw a bright glow from the school, he dropped the vision spell and ran.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Sadie screamed as loudly as she could again and again. She was standing on the roof of Brooklyn House and could see only too well the monsters flying towards them. They looked like a whole flock of _Ba _but they looked to solid and unlike _Ba _they were flying with a purpose, to attack Brooklyn House. Sadie reached into the Duat for her staff and flung a simple attack spell at them. The lead bird-lady simply lifted her wing and the spell bounced of and disintegrated leaving Sadie flabbergasted. She was working up a more advanced spell when a voice said

"That won't work you know," Sadie turned around to find Lacy standing there holding two throwing knives.

"Lacy! What are you doing here, you'll get yourself killed, you have no training and _where _did you get those knives!?" Sadie was astonished, even more so when in reply Lacy just smiled grimly and threw on of the knives.

"I have been trained in the art of fighting Harpies Sadie, which you apparently have not, I have survived fighting them before and I always carry these knives, though I usually use my sword, that got left behind when someone _kidnapped _me." She reached up and caught the knife which had sliced a Harpy in half and returned, kind of like a boomerang, she threw the other, caught it then took a fighting stance as the birds closed in.

"Sadie, I'm not going to be able to hold the Harpies of for long, if you have any defensive wards activate them now!" Lacy spun around holding the knives out and cut three harpies before stopping facing a fourth, this one parried her strike on it's claw and nearly sent her flying before she stabbed it with her other knife.

"Lacy, all our wards are active! I have no idea how these birds got in," Sadie was extremely confused and had no idea what to do.

"You have _no _wards against monsters?" Lacy stabbed another Harpy and it looked as if she might be able to beat them when the ones she had already killed (and had turned to dust) started to re-form. Lacy swore in Ancient Greek and yelled

"SADIE, GET EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING NOW! THAT INCLUDES YOU! RUN!"

Lacy stabbed one but another managed to scratch her left arm, causing Lacy to scream in pain and drop the knife she was holding in that hand, she stabbed the bird with her right hand and continued fighting with that hand, her left hand hanging limp, Sadie grabbed Lacy's dropped knife and stabbed a chicken-lady with it.

"SADIE! GET! INTO! THE! HOUSE! NOW!" Lacy screamed, Sadie stabbed another monster and said

"I'm not leaving you out here on your own!" Lacy cursed in Ancient Greek again, then started yelling at the harpies in Ancient Greek

"_Why are you here? This is not your fight, leave this place now!" _the harpies' response was

"_Find the Daughter of Aphrodite, kill the ones who took her, return her home,"_

"What? But Who?... MOTHER!" Lacy accidentally switched back to English freaking Sadie out a little

"You can talk to them?" she cried

"Well... yeah, but generally the don't respond, not very smart, Harpies,"

"Well tell them to go away!" Sadie cried. She was very much regretting not learning how to fight with a weapon, but generally that was Carter's job, Sadie did the spells, she stabbed another but it just started to reform

"I tried, they won't listen to me! I told you this would happen, you've pissed my mum of now, and she's not going to be happy till I'm back where I belong and you're dead, not sure why she wants you dead but still... you should know better than to piss of a go- mother!" Lacy screamed and Sadie glanced over to see a huge gash on Lacy's leg which was for some reason tinged green, Lacy tried to keep fighting but her legs buckled, Sadie grabbed Lacy and started to drag her towards the hatch, as she went she felt a sharp pain down her back and knew one of the birds had scratched her. She refused to buckle to the pain and kept half carrying half dragging Lacy (who had fainted) towards the door, but at the same time she yelled at the Harpies in Ancient Egyptian

"_If you keep attacking your going to kill her, do you want that? You don't do you!" _surprisingly enough it seemed to work, the Harpies flew away, leaving a few feathers behind, Sadie turned to open the door, then felt a tingling down her back like someone was watching her. Sadie turned around and found a woman standing there, she was _amazing_ there was no other way to describe her, she was Sadie's image of perfect, yet appeared better. Sadie found herself frozen staring at this woman,

"So this is Sadie Kane, hm?" she asked "Well I must admit you're not what I expected, and you are very caring, according to Lacy, though not so much according to Drew, but Drew is wrong about many things, I warn you Sadie Kane, I do not call of my Harpies out of any kindness to you, I simply don't want my daughter to die, this is not over, I will be back, and I will have better warriors than simply Harpies, Miss Kane, you may have won the battle but I will win the war." suddenly the lady vanished and all Sadie could think to say was

"Your... Lacy's mum?" then Lacy groaned and Sadie glancing down saw the green patch on her leg spreading, she wasn't sure what it was but she was certain that it wasn't good so she opened the door and yelled down

"Medic! WE NEED HELP!" then she too collapsed from the pain in her back as her initiates came running up the stairs led by Jaz.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

When Lacy woke up she was lying in an un-familiar bed in what she assumed was the Brooklyn House hospital wing, there were curtains all around her bed and she could hear people murmuring behind them, she slowly sat up and checked herself out, she had a bandaged arm and a massive cut on her leg, the edges tinged the sickly green of poison. Lacy glanced around to check no one could see her and then down beside her bed to see if her pack was there with her emergency supplies of nectar and ambrosia, it wasn't, Lacy groaned and lay back down. The talking behind the curtain stopped and then the curtain was pushed back revealing Sadie and a girl Lacy didn't know.

"Lacy? Are you okay?" Sadie asked

"What happened?" she replied while the other girl, Lacy assumed she was some sort of doctor came over, before Sadie could reply she said

"Lacy? I'm Jaz, I'm uh... I guess... the doctor?" she looked at Sadie for conformation, Sadie nodded "I need to change the dressings on your arm if that's okay?" she asked, Lacy nodded then fixed her eyes on Sadie who sighed

"Honestly? I'm not sure, but those bird things cut you on your arm and leg, and they got me on the back. Jaz was able to heal me but you just seem to … resist the healing or something … we're not sure why but we've tried everything, all we can do is stop the bleeding and the spreading of the green stuff on your leg," she looked down at it then back at Lacy's face.

"Where's my bag?" Lacy asked, Sadie looked surprised while Jaz didn't look up from re-bandaging Lacy's arm. "My bag... it has my supplies, I can heal myself if I just have my bag..."Lacy could tell that Sadie didn't understand,

"Lacy, we've tried everything, I Don't know why but you just resist it all-"

"Well of course I resist it, it's Egyptian Magic and I'm not Egyptian, I'm as _un-_Egyptian as you can get,"

"Lacy, we've discussed this, I know you don't like it but your Egyptian – it's the only explanation," Lacy could tell Sadie was exasperated but she didn't care right then – so was she,

"Sadie, I've told you, I'm not Egyptian, and here's the proof – why else would I resist Egyptian magic? Why did those Harpies resist your magic, yet I could kill them with a knife?" Before Sadie could respond, the other girl – Jaz? Looked up

"Sadie, I'm no expert on this stuff but as far as I can tell, the only reason Lacy would be resisting my healing – if she is a mortal," Sadie looked at Jaz, then at Lacy,

"Are you _really_ mortal?" she asked

"Depends on your definition of _mortal_" she replied, "but I'm not Egyptian,"

"What else is there?" Sadie inquired, "Egyptian, mortal, monster – even the monsters are _Egyptian _monsters," Lacy raised an eyebrow

"Were those Harpies _Egyptian_?" she asked

"So there's something else out there?" Jaz asked

"Oh, I'm sure there's many more things out there, but yes, I come from another mythology based society, NOT Egyptian,"

"What then?" Sadie asked. Instead of replying, Lacy gasped and glanced down at her leg, the green stuff had started to spread, Jaz moved towards it but Lacy held out her hand,

"That's not going to help in the long run," she said "I need my bag," Sadie sighed turned and ran of to get her bag,

"Why?" Jaz inquired

**I'm so sorry, life got real hectic, but I'm trying to update more regularly now, not sure how that will work but still... anyway, anything is welcome in reviews, complaints, criticism, compliments, just say "hi", I really don't mind, anyways, hopefully be back soon by. **


End file.
